Silence Causes More Than Grief
by FiniteXS
Summary: When there is peace, something chaotic must happen to balance it. When something bad happens, something good must happen to balance it. Only those that can tell what is right and what is wrong will be allowed to live. Oneshot. Warnings inside.


**Silence Causes More Than Grief**

**Oneshot**

_Note: Normally, I'm not a horror person. However, I was bored. This idea came to me when I was listening to two songs, thinking about if it was possible for them to be connected. I eventually came up with this. This story is a combination of two songs (well, three if you include the other song in the series). Can you tell which two songs they are? _

**_WARNING: Blood, death, murder, insanity, TOO MUCH LINE BREAK USAGE_**

Len Point of View

"No! Rin!"

"Len…live…live for the future. Don't ever forget…that I'll always love you."

* * *

><p>That was that last time I ever heard Rin speak. She was gone now. Forever. She was gone now. I couldn't believe what happened…..gone. Gone. GONE!<p>

* * *

><p>Rin died with a smile on her face, even though she died painfully. Cancer had killed her in the middle of a field of white snow.<p>

* * *

><p>"Drop it! Drop the gun, now!" Flashing lights. Loud voices. Screams of terror. All of this was for Rin…..only Rin…..this isn't evil. This is justified.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Len."<p>

"Yes, Rin?"

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Do you think that the doctors are right? They'll be able to get rid of my cancer?"

I smiled at her and said, "Yes, Rin. They'll fine a cure. I know it. They're so close to finding a cure. They even invited the president to present the cure for cancer. I know it."

* * *

><p>They never found it. Why? Why? Why? They should've tried harder…..they didn't try hard enough. They said that something happened. Something went wrong. No….nothing went wrong. They let Rin die.<p>

* * *

><p>After Rin's death, I buried her under a tree. The tree that she and I used to play at when we were young. She always loved singing, so I put her treble clef shirt onto the tree. It'll always be there, wrapped around a branch of the tree. It's proof that she lived. It's her proof of life.<p>

* * *

><p>"Put her down! Release her and you will not be harmed!" These foolish people…such evil they're capable of, and yet, they don't know it. They'll learn. They will all learn. I'll teach them, one by one. Then…..the world will be justified. Rin will be justified.<p>

* * *

><p>I had no parents, but an old couple allowed me to live with them. They were a nice couple. I didn't want to live with them. I wanted to live with Rin in our little house in the woods. However, they wouldn't take no for an answer. As day by day passed, I grew restless. I wanted to see Rin, but they wouldn't let me. So, I did what Rin wanted. I did what was right.<p>

* * *

><p>She was screaming in my arms. Screaming. It wouldn't stop, no matter what I did. I hit her in order to quiet her down, perhaps a bit too hard. "Don't try anything else!"<p>

* * *

><p>There was blood. Blood on the walls. Blood on the ground. Blood on the furniture. Blood on the knife. Blood was everywhere. It was sticky. It was red. It was warm. I loved it. All of it. I licked some off the blade of my knife, enjoying the feeling of it as it went down my throat. The best thing of all…..the horrified expression on their faces. Knowing that the boy they offered to take in was the last thing they saw in their lives. Their faces…..how I want more of it. More terror. I am justified in doing this...Rin…you would be proud of me.<p>

* * *

><p>Grinning, I laughed into the sky. I could see the people in the crowd shiver as they heard my laugh. They consider me crazy. But no, I'm not crazy. They are. They don't grasp the evilness in this world. They don't grasp how insane they are. I'm not insane. They are. I will show them my judgment and make them pure, one by one.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin had always said that being famous was good. I always disagreed with her, thinking it was bad. But now, as I stand in front of this crowd of people, I realize that being famous is good. I absentmindedly played with the gun in my right hand. What would happen if I pulled it? Pulled it right now? Would it provide me the joy it always did? Would it cause more of the wonderful blood to appear?<p>

* * *

><p>Those girls….they always mocked me. They mocked Rin. They made fun of her. The teal haired girl…her happiness. It was similar to when Rin was happy. The girl with gold hair and blue eyes….Rin also had gold hair and blue eyes. Rin was just better. And the girl with pink hair. When she was angry, she was similar to Rin when she was angry. She was copying Rin…no one can copy Rin. I did what I had to. Rin would've been proud.<p>

* * *

><p>Screaming. More screaming. I loved it. I followed the girls to the mall….I didn't wait for them to separate and be alone. No, I did the opposite. They all died in front of a crowd. I was there with the crowd, but I wasn't appalled like the rest of the crowd. I was laughing…laughing at how fun this was. Laughing at how Rin was now justified. Laughing because there was less evil in the world. No one noticed me, but I knew that they would all notice me one day. One day…<p>

* * *

><p>I stood in front of a crowd, looking down. The flashing lights, the girl in my arms. She looked like Rin also. She had to die. Oh, how I would love the result. There would be more blood. Perhaps I would have some fun with this body, like I did with the other. A cut here…a cut there…a few more cuts…oh, how wonderful it would be.<p>

* * *

><p>A flash. A loud crashing noise. A strong push. I found myself staggering backwards, rubbing my eyes. The girl had gotten away somehow and she was gone. There were people surrounding me. They all had guns. They were all challenging my judgment. I knew that my game was going to end soon. I laughed once again, a laugh considered unnatural by the people around me. Some looked coldly at me. Some looked disgusted. Some looked angry. All of them looked scared. They feared me. They feared me because they knew that I was right. My judgment was always correct, and they knew that they had done wrong. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to play this game for much longer.<p>

"Rin…wait for me. I know I'll be following you because of what I have done. I have done justice for this world, I have done what is right." I brought up the gun. The people backed away from me. I pointed the gun not at the people, but at myself. "Rin, you would've done the same thing…I know it. From when we first met, I knew that you were like I." The people looked even more unnerved and some took an even further step back. "Rin, I did all of this for you. I know…that I was right. Always. Since it was for you, I was always right." I pulled the trigger.

_Note: Any good? Any bad? Improvements? Reviews are always welcome.  
>The review button. It's a button that allows people to review. Obvious statement is obvious.<br>_**VVV**


End file.
